The plasma membrane of neutrophils contains a 110,000 MW glycoprotein (gp 110) the absence of which causes the cells to exhibit defective adherence and spreading onto surfaces. Studies will be performed on certain functions of neutrophils from which this protein is missing. Functions to be studied will include the interaction of the cell with chemotactic factors, ion transport, patching and capping, adhesion (by semiquantitative techniques) and microtubule polymerization. The protein will be solublized and purified, and its structure determined. A monospecific antibody will be raised against gp 110 and used to survey the distribution of the protein in neutrophil precursors and in other cell types. The effect of the antibody on the function of normal neutrophils will also be studied.